Joyeux Noël Harry
by mizuki-chan93
Summary: Harry se retrouve seul pour Noël mais quelqu'un d'imprévu vint y tenir compagnie...
1. Chapter 1 : révélation nocturne

**Joyeux Noël Harry.**

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver dans ma toute première histoire. Je vous demande d'être un peu indulgents sur vos jugements et si vous pouviez me donner quelques conseils pour m'améliorer je serai très contente.**

**Je peux aussi vous dire que mon histoire comportera cinq chapitres et que tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rolling.**

**Attention !!! A tous ceux qui sont homophobes, ne lisez pas cette histoire !**

**Attention' !!! Aux âmes sensibles, ne lisez pas le cinquième chapitre !!!**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre n°1 : Révélation nocturne.**

Il s'avança tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Ce qu'il aimait voir Draco allongé dans son lit ! Mais il aimait par dessus tout cette bouche, petite et rouge pâle, qui lui a tant de fois fait envie, et qui était là, légèrement entre-ouverte pour laisser passer un mince filet d'air. Il s'avança toujours doucement. Draco, profondément endormit ne l'entendit pas. Il arriva à la tête du lit du bel endormi et s'y pencha pour déposer un baiser sur cette magnifique bouche en forme de cœur. Au contact des lèvres de l'inconnu, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il essaya de reconnaître l'ombre qui était si proche de lui et :

« - Potter ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !?! »

Au lieu de répondre, Harry replongea sur Draco et lui revola un nouveau baiser.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Harry était encore collé à ses lèvres. Draco n'en revenait pas, mais il se laissa faire car lui aussi en rêvait, du moment où il pourrait enfin poser ses lèvres sur celle de Harry pour qu'il sache combien il l'aime.

Voyant que Draco ne disait plus rien et qu'il consentait à ce que faisait le griffondor, celui-ci commença à relâcher son étreinte et à repartir car il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est-à-dire avouer ses sentiments au jeune serpentard. Draco un peu perturbé par ce qu'il se passait attrapa la main du fuyard :

« Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Je retourne dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ?

- Tu retourne dans ta chambre ! Ah ! Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te défiler après ce que tu viens de me faire !!! s'exclama Draco dont la colère augmentait.

- Oui car il y a trop de personnes dans cette pièce pour que tu me tape une gueulante. C'est même plutôt étrange qu'à serpentar, pendant les vacances d'hiver, il y ait autant de monde ! Moi je suis tout seul. Ron ne rentre que le vingt-quatre pour fêter Noël avec moi, et encore s'il peut venir.

- Hum hum… Et tu crois que tu vas me prendre par la pitié ! On dirait que tu me connaîs mal, Potter !

- Peut-être. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je te souhaite une bonne nuit Malfoy. »

Harry était arrivé à la porte lorsqu'il entendit Draco lui lancer :

« - Ouais c'est ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fais encore celui-là ?! »

Franchissant la porte il ne la ferma pas entièrement car il colla l'oreille dans l'entrebâillement et écouta les chuchotements de Draco :

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait encore celui-là ? »

Harry s'éloigna à pas de velours jusqu'à la porte principale de la salle commune des serpentard. Là il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et prononça le mot de passe. Celui-ci n'était pas très difficile à trouver et à retenir car c'était « Snape ».

Harry arriva sans encombre dans son lit. Lorsqu'il mit sa main sur ses lèvres, un petit frisson le parcourut. Il aurait beaucoup aimé aller plus loin, pouvoir toucher le corps de Draco, sentir son parfum au creux de sa nuque. C'est ainsi que le jeune Potter s'endormit.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite ! ^^ Petites reviews chi vous plaît !!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Une journée à discuter

**Joyeux Noël Harry.**

**Coucou à tous les lecteurs de cette fic !! Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de Joyeux Noël Harry ! J'espère déjà que le premier vous a plus ! En parlant de celui-ci, on m'a fait remarqué que j'avais fais une pitite erreur : vers la fin, j'ai mis que Harry a prononcé le mot de passe pour sortir mais comme tout le monde le sait, on en a pas besoin ! Voilà. Je vous laisse lire !!**

**Chapitre n°2 : Une journée à discuter.**

Le lendemain était le vingt-trois décembre. Plus que deux jours avant Noël. La veille au soir, Harry n'avait pas pu avouer à Draco qu'il allait passer Noël tout seul. Celui-ci se serait moquer de lui en lui disant qu'il était méprisable, un vaut rien, et pleins d'autres insultes de ce genre. C'est ainsi que notre petit écolier de Poudlard ne pu que se lamenter toute la journée. Cependant, au cour de l'après-midi, il rendit visite à Hagrid qui fut très heureux de le voir.

« - Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Hagrid, et toi ?

- Bien, bien. Entre, je t'en prit. Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte ! Entre !

- Merci.

- Tu veux un thé ? lui demanda chaleureusement Hagrid.

- Oui, je veux bien, mais un petit. »

Comme à son habitude, Hagrid sortit une grosse tasse pour lui et sa plus petite pour son invité. Le jeune magicien aimait cette tasse car même si c'était la plus petite de son ami, elle faisait au moins trois fois la taille d'un gros bol.

« - Comment vas-tu Touffu ? demanda amicalement Harry au chien noir qui venait de poser sa tête sur les genoux du griffondor.

- Ouf ouf ! répondit Touffu. »

Harry lui gratta l'arrière d'une oreille ce qui sembla faire plaisir au chien car sa queue se mit à remuer de plus en plus vite.

« - Alors, que vas-tu faire de ton Noël Harry ? demanda gentiment le géant.

- Heu… je ne sais pas. Je vais sûrement faire le fou avec Ron. Répondit –il avec un peu de difficultés.

- Hum… c'est bien.

- Et toi Hagrid, tu vas faire quoi de ta soirée ?

- Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a invité à faire une petite fête avec les autres professeurs.

- C'est génial !

- Oui. Je suis assez content. Reveux-tu un peu de thé Harry ? demanda Hagrid qui venait de remarquer que le bol du petit brun était vide.

- Euh, non merci Hagrid. Une seule ma suffit. De plus si j'en bois trop je ne vais plus pouvoir manger.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. »

Ils restèrent sans prononcer un mot pendant un court instant lorsque Harry vit que le soleil commençait à décliner.

« - Ah, il va falloir que nous retournions au château. Dit Harry en désignant la fenêtre du menton.

- Oui tu as raison. Ca tombe bien, je commençais à avoir un petit creux. Déclara Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. »

Harry n'était pas aussi heureux que son ami de voir que le somptueux repas du soir était annoncé car il allait devoir le manger seul. Mais même en étant contrarié, le jeune sorcier et son grand ami partir en direction du château. Arrivés quelques minutes plus tard devant la Grande salle, les deux amis se séparèrent car Hagrid devait aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore avant de dîner. Donc Harry alla à table. Celle-ci lui parut encore plus grande car seule deux filles de Griffondor s'y trouvaient. On pouvait voir sinon aux autres tables au moins une dizaine de personnes. Les yeux de Harry s'arrêtèrent sur Draco qui lui aussi le regardait. Mais il détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'il aperçut celui du beau brun.

A la fin du dîner, Harry rejoignit sa chambre et alla directement au lit. La nuit passa très vite pour ce jeune garçon, mais qu'en était-il de notre jeune serpentard ? Lui aussi alla rapidement se coucher mais ne s'endormit pas aussitôt. Il repensa à Harry et à ses paroles de la veille. Peut-être disait-il vrai, peut-être allait-il passer Noël tout seul ! Peut-être que… mais il s'endormit en pensant à ce « peut-être que… ».

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Le prochain sera posté aussi dans une semaine. Pouvez-vous me laisser une pitite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et s'il y a quelque chose qui vous a gêné ?! Merci ! Ah oui, merci aussi à celles qui m'ont encouragé en m'envoyant des reviews pour mon premier chapitre ainsi qu'à ma correctrice Mayura Seno ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^**

**Mizuki-chan93**


	3. Chapter 3 : venue surprise

**Joyeux Noël Harry.**

**Kikou à tous mes lecteurs !! Voici mon troisième chapitre ! J'espère que le deuxième vous a plus ! Alors, à votre avis que va penser Draco s'il apprend qu'en fait Harry sera tout seul pour Noël ? Je me le demande aussi ^^ !**

**Aller, je vous laisse lire !**

**Chapitre n°3 : Venue surprise.**

Le lendemain, Harry fut d'une humeur de chien ! Même s'il avait l'habitude de passer Noël seul (avant de le passer à Poudlard avec ses deux amis), celui de cette année ne lui fit pas la même chose. Même s'il ne savait pourquoi, il passa la matinée à ronchonner. Il eut la bonne surprise, à l'heure du dîner, de constater qu'une personne de plus utilisait une place à la table des Griffondors.

« - Hermione ! Mais que fais-tu là ? dit-il en lui souriant.

- Harry, comment vas-tu ? Je viens vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, mais… Ron n'est pas avec toi ?!

- Non, il ne pourra pas revenir au château avant la rentrée.

- Ah… Attend, si Ron n'est pas là, tu vas faire quoi tout seul ?

- Moi… euh… je ne sais pas. Je vais bien voir. Je vais sûrement dormir. »

Draco qui avait entendu la conversation ne fit que ruminer en réfléchissant.

« - Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi. Lui proposa gentiment Hermione.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien trouver quelque chose à faire de mon temps. Je suis un grand garçon maintenant. »

Harry marqua un point. Hermione s'en voulait de ne pas rester auprès de son ami. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas mais plutôt qu 'elle ne pouvait pas. Cette année sa famille avait décidé de faire une grande fête pour Noël. Elle ne pouvait manquer ça. Mais il lui vint une idée.

« - Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez moi pour faire la fête ?

- Non, je ne veux pas m'imposer dans ta famille. De plus, Madame Weasley m'a demandée la même chose et je lui aies répondu que je ne voulais pas m'incruster chez les autres le jour de Noël. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment se faisait-il qu'un si gentil garçon soit tout les jours confronté aux pires catastrophes ?!

« - Bon, finit vite ton repas. Le pressa la jeune sorcière pour changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi ?

- On va aller rendre une petite visite à Hagrid et ensuite on ira se boire une bière au beurre.

- Hum… Si tu veux. J'ai déjà était voir Hagrid hier. De toute manière je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Mais ne lui dis surtout pas que je passerais Noël seul car il va vouloir le passer avec moi alors qu'il a été invité par Dumbledore pour faire la fête avec les autres professeurs.

- D'accord je ne lui dirais rien. Lui promit Hermione. »

Harry finit son repas en moins de deux et ils partirent en direction de la maison d'Hagrid. Draco était resté à table et avait écouté toute la conversation des deux Griffondor sans en perdre une miette. Mais ensuite il remua encore et encore ce qu'il venait d'entendre et le compara à ce que Harry lui avait dit il y a deux nuits de cela, ce qui le fit encore plus réfléchir. Et à un moment, seuls les baisers de Harry tournèrent dans sa tête ce qui provoqua une envie soudaine de l'embrasser à son tour.

En fin d'après midi, Hermione et Harry retournèrent au château où la jeune fille fit ses aux revoirs à son ami.

« - Même seul, je te souhaite de passer un agréable Noël Harry.

- Merci Hermione, toi aussi passe un superbe Noël.

- Merci. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Porte toi bien Harry. »

Harry sourit à son amie en guise de réponse. Et c'est sur celui-ci que les deux amis se quittèrent. Harry prit la direction de sa chambre et se coucha directement tellement il se sentait triste et seul.

Alors alors !! Ca vous plaît ? J'espère que oui ! Pressé(e)s d'avoir la suite ? Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Il va falloir patienter la semaine prochaine !! Je n'aie pas eu de reviews pour mon deuxième chapitre !! Ouin !! Je suis triste !! N'hésitez pas à m'en mettre ! Merci ! ^^

**Mizuki-chan93**


	4. Chapter 4 : pleine lune

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver dans ce quatrième chapitre ! J'espère que le début vous a plu ! Bon, s'il y a des personnes qui sont soit homophobes (perso, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles pourraient faire sur ce site) soit pourraient être facilement choquées, ne lisait pas ce chapitre, ni celui qui va venir, même si l'histoire se termine au cinquième chapitre. Mais bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ce chapitre conviendra à vos attentes !! ^^**

**Chapitre n°4 : Pleine lune.**

En pleine nuit, Harry entendit un bruit qui le réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une ombre se dessiner à côté de la porte. Il crut d'abord à un rêve, mais non. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la même pièce que lui. De plus, aucune lumière ne pénétrait de la fenêtre car bien que ce soit la pleine lune, le ciel se trouvait très couvert. L'ombre commença à s'approcher petit à petit et sans faire de bruit. Elle s'arrêta qu'au moment où elle atteignit le pied du lit où Harry se trouvait. Elle monta à quatre pattes sur le lit et avança en direction du brun qui n'en revenait pas. Une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Harry, l'ombre arriva enfin à la tête du griffondor. La personne inconnue s'arrêta comme pour mieux voir quelque chose puis plongea en avant et colla ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Celui-ci les reconnut tout de suite.

« -Malfoy ? »

Et comme pour y répondre, le ciel se dégagea ce qui laissa passer la couleur pâle de la lune ce qui dévoila le corps de Draco.

« - Que fais-tu ici ?! »

Et comme Harry lui avait fait l'avant veille, Draco replongea sa tête et pour recoller ses lèvres aux siennes. Son baiser fut tellement fort que Harry du reposer sa tête sur son oreiller. Le serpentard enleva une nouvelle fois ses lèvres mais le beau brun lui prit la nuque ce qui l'obligea à recommencer ce qui fit frissonner les jeunes sorciers. Harry desserra son étreinte lorsque le souffle commencé à lui manquer. Draco se releva en s'asseyant à califourchon sur Harry.

« -Malfoy…

- Chut… »

Et Draco retourna embrasser ce jeune gryffon. Après cela, il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de cet homme allongé sous lui. Ses lèvres allèrent ensuite se perdre dans le cou de Harry ce qui lui fit pousser un petit gémissement. Les mains d'Harry essayaient de remonter la chemise blanche de Draco pour pouvoir passer ses mains sur son corps. Quand il eut réussi, il remonta légèrement ses mains le long du beau corps du serpentard. Il y alla tellement doucement et tendrement que les tétons de Draco furent durs à l'arrivée des mains de Harry. Draco qui avait toujours les lèvres dans le cou de Harry et qui lui offrait des baisers par dizaines trouva les boutons du chemisier de son cobaye, qu'il n'avait pas enlevé avant d'aller se coucher, et commença à les défaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les défaisait (de haut en bas), il suivit, en léchant et baisant le torse qui s'offrait à lui, le cour du déshabillage. A chaque bouton enlevé, Harry courbait légèrement ses reins car Draco le léchait de plus belle.

« - Draco, je…

- Chut… dit l'intéressé en continuant son chemin jusqu'au dernier bouton qui se situait aux hanches de Harry. »

Le chemisier étant ouvert, Draco écarta les pans de celui-ci et passa les mains sur chaque partie du torse de son partenaire pour pouvoir se le représenter dans sa tête malgré la forte lumière que la lune leur offrait. Arrivées aux tétons, Draco se pencha et en lécha un tendrement ce qui arracha un nouveau gémissement à Harry. Celui-ci avait aussi déboutonné la chemise du beau blond et y entama la même procédure même si sa position (en dessous de Draco) ne l'avantageait pas. Mais Draco replongea soudain pour aller chercher la bouche de Harry qu'il trouva facilement. Il y enfouit sa langue et fit le tour de la bouche de son amant. Harry joua aussi de la langue ce qui leur prodigua une superbe sensation. Pendant ce langoureux baiser, Draco avait complètement enlevé sa chemise ainsi que celle du brun. Il s'allongea complètement sur Harry. Le poids et la douceur du corps de Draco sur lui fit monter encore plus son excitation. Les deux corps se frottaient, se frôlaient et se massaient. Tout deux ressentirent la passion monter de plus en plus.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis désolée de mettre arrêter là mais la suite sera dans le dernier chapitre. Et oui, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que leur nuit à deux allait se terminer là tout de même !! ^^ Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews !! Ca m'a fait très plaisir !! A très vite !! Mizuki-chan93**


	5. Chapter 5 : Joyeux Noël Harry

**Salut à tous !! Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de Joyeux Noël Harry. J'espère que je ne vous aie pas fait trop attendre !! ^^ Bon, je préviens les homophobes ou les personnes qui sont très sensibles, faites demi-tour car ce chapitre est encore pire que la fin du quatrième alors s'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas celui-ci !! ^^ Voilà, pour les autres, bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre n°5 : Joyeux Noël Harry.**

La main droite de Draco commença à descendre. Puis se fut sa bouche qui alla de la bouche au cou, du cou aux clavicules, des clavicules aux tétons. Là il s'arrêta pour mordiller un peu ces bouts de chairs, ce qui provoqua quelques gémissements étouffés de Harry. La main de Draco, elle, avait continuée son chemin pendant ce temps et était déjà aux hanches de son cobaye. Elle se fraya un chemin entre le corps brûlant et les vêtements de cet homme soumis aux tentations de son bourreau. Elle passa la ceinture sans trop de difficulté lorsque Harry étouffa un gémissement car la main de Draco arrivait à son caleçon. Passant en dessous, Draco put enfin s'apercevoir à quel point le griffondor avait envie de lui. Harry cambra des reins lorsqu'il sentit les doigts doux de Drago se poser sur sa partie intime.

Draco, heureux par la réaction de son amant en profita et caressa tout doucement l'objet de ses désirs. Harry gémit et cambra ses reins de plus belle tellement les caresses étaient douces. Draco enleva doucement sa main ce qui provoqua un grognement du brun. Il commença à défaire le ceinture du pantalon de Harry. Sa langue en profita pour remonter doucement le corps de son amant pour arriver à sa bouche. Elle se mêla une fois de plus à celle de son partenaire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus.

Harry avait commencé à enlever le pantalon de Draco et y avait pénétré la main. Celui-ci répondit à la caresse en faisant un mouvement de reins qui arracha un gémissement chez les deux hommes. Draco reprit la langue de Harry et finit de défaire la ceinture de celui-ci. Il descendit légèrement ce qui fit que Harry du enlever sa main du pantalon de son chéri. Mais celui-ci descendait toujours en baisant le torse de Harry. Il descendit jusqu'aux hanches de son amour mais laissa ses mains continuer jusqu'à ses pieds ce qui fit sourire Harry. Arrivées aux bouts des doigts de pieds de son amants, elles entreprirent de remonter les fines et musclées jambes d'Harry jusqu'à retrouver le caleçon. Là, Draco remonta sa tête qui était toujours sur les hanches de Harry jusqu'à celle du griffon qui pu enfin continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il remit donc ses mains dans le caleçon de son amant et commença à le descendre le plus bas possible ce qui fit jouir Draco. La tête de Harry se retrouva donc au niveau des hanches du serpentard. Il remonta en léchant le corps de son tortionnaire. Sa tête étant arrivée au niveau de celle de Draco, il lui vola un baiser rapide pendant que ses mains étaient restées au niveau des cuisses musclées de Draco. Par je ne sais quelle magie, le blond fit voler le caleçon de l'homme qui se trouvé sous lui.

Maintenant ils étaient complètement nus. Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux où une flamme de désir intense brûlée. Sa main était sur la partie intime de Harry. Celui-ci, surprit, eut un coup de reins et il gémit si fort que ça en fit jouir Draco. Au doux touché des doigts de son amant, Harry attrapa les cheveux blonds de Draco et les serra. La main de celui-ci continuée de caresser le gland de son partenaire et descendit petit à petit sur le sexe en érection du beau brun ce qui fit encore plus gémir Harry. C'est à ce moment que Draco prit le sexe de Harry et commença à y faire des vas-et viens.

« - Hum !! Ha !! Ha !!!

- Ca te plaît ? demanda sournoisement Draco. Et sans attendre la réponse, il continua un peu plus vite.

- Haa !! Hum !!! C'est bon !! Ha !!! »

Draco continua encore plus vite.

« - Humm !!! Arrête… Arrête…

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non ! Non ! Plus fort !!! »

Draco avec son autre main écarta les jambes de Harry. Il plaça son bassin entre celles-ci et plongea doucement son pénis en lui. Celui-ci se courba de plus belle. Sans lâcher le sexe de Harry, il s'enfonça petit à petit dans Harry en faisant attention au moindre signe de douleur que pouvait faire son aimé. Quand il arriva enfin au bout, Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir car Draco venait de toucher la prostate ! Celui-ci attendit un peu pour laisser le temps à Harry de s'habituer à sa présence. Une fois que la douleur fut passée, Harry donna son feu vert à Draco en y mettant un coup de reins. Le serpentard commença donc à faire de petit vas et viens qui allèrent de plus en plus vite ce qui provoquaient des cris de plaisirs à Harry.

« - Huumm !! Continu !! Ha Draco !! Plus vite !!! Ha !!

- Je veux… que tu… jouisse… plus fort !!! »

Draco accéléra ses mouvements.

« - Ha ! Ha !! Ouiii !!! Draco !! Je t'aime !!! Ha !! Plus vite !!!

- Hum !! Huumm ! Oh Harry !!! »

Harry éjacula. Sa semence s'éparpilla sur la main de Draco et sur son torse. Draco continua ses mouvements que ce soit de la main comme des hanches.

« - Ha !! »

Harry gémit plus fort ce qui fit jouir Draco qui se libéra. Son liquide chaud fit frissonner son amant. Le blond se dégagea de l'intérieur du griffondor et s'allongea à ses côtés. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore.

« - C'était…

- Merveilleux. Compléta Harry

- On a était…

- Très loin ! Plus loin que le 7em ciel !

- On le …

- Refera ! »

Ils rirent car l'un finissait les phrases de l'autre.

« - Je t'aime Harry !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco.

- Joyeux Noël mon cœur !

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi mon ange ! »

Harry ramassa la couverture qui était tombée du lit au début de leur nuit et la plaça sur eux. Ils se mirent l'un contre l'autre et le brun s'endormit.

« -Je t'aime Harry. J'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu. »

Et c'est sur cette phrase que Draco s'endormit aussi.

**Fin**

**Voilà, c'est fini !! Snif… Bon, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop… chaud ^^ et que cette fin vous a plu ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de temps en temps une mauvaise syntaxe ! De plus, je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont soutenu !! Un grand merci à vous toutes !!! ^^ Bon, voilà. A très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic (elle est déjà commencée mais je pense la faire plus longue que celle-ci !). Gros biyouxx !!**

**Mizuki-chan93**


End file.
